


Floating

by Angelic_Ascent



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Fluff, Human Administrator Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/pseuds/Angelic_Ascent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying was definitely one of the insignificant perks of life now, all things considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lethalfurry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/gifts).



> got break record this week and remembered how much i love alcor/hibiki... this is all lethal's fault for giving me the honey nut feelios tonight

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Shining One.”

Hibiki laughed a bit, for two reasons -- one, because yes, he was enjoying himself, hanging by his feet on the radio tower with no fear of injury. One of the many perks of the current status of his life. Though this, when compared to others, was insignificant.

Two, because although he had told Alcor -- more than once at this point -- that just “Hibiki” was fine, the fact that it was still interspersed with “Shining One” now and again was, if anything, endearing.

“Well, I’m still not used to this,” Hibiki said, turning and righting himself as he floated a few feet toward Alcor. “I mean, there’s a lot you can do when you’re not stuck on the ground.”

This time, it was Alcor who laughed, one as light and floaty as the way he moved. “I’m glad you find it so liberating.”

“I guess you’re used to it?” 

“Quite so. In a way, I’m almost envious of how much fun you’re having.”

A brief silence passed as Hibiki cast his gaze over the city in thought. “Well, why don’t we make it fun? Like with a game?”

“A game in the sky?”

“Well, yeah. Like…” Hibiki reached over and tapped Alcor on the arm, before quickly floating back several feet. “Tag, you’re it.”

A moment or two passed before Alcor titled his head curiously. “What is ‘it,’ exactly, and why have I become it?”

“Uh, well, that’s just like… how the game is,” Hibiki explained. There was no real way of knowing what Alcor did and didn’t know about human culture -- more often than not did Hibiki have to explain things to him, but sometimes Alcor surprised him. Such as when Alcor would show Hibiki random videos he had pulled up on Nicaea that he had found interesting. “It’s called tag. Kids play it a lot. One person is ‘it,’ and they chase the other people playing. And if they touch someone else, that person becomes ‘it’ instead, and then they chase them around until they touch someone.”

“I see,” Alcor said, nodding once. “Very well, then. I suggest you start your escape.”

Again, Hibiki couldn’t help but laugh a little, but promptly did as suggested. Looking back only once, he propelled himself through the air, going at a slight downward slope so as to fly under the midsection of the radio tower. Instead of going straight through, though, he circled around one of the legs, catching a glimpse of Alcor continuing straight. Perfect.

A bit slower, Hibiki flew toward another corner of the tower -- until he looked back across the tower at Alcor and met his gaze. Despite the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see it, Hibiki smiled, before speeding up and rounding the corner -- or at least, started to. Instead of continuing, he stopped short, and then quickly looked back around -- he couldn’t see Alcor anymore, meaning he must have started to come for Hibiki the way he was headed -- so Hibiki turned and began to fly around the other side.

Though evidently, he had been going too fast, as he turned the corner and was some few feet away from Alcor’s back.

Reflexively, Hibiki shot back, jumping a little when he felt something poking against his shoulder.

“Ah,” Alcor said, turning around to face him, “it would seem I’ve tagged you. I believe you are now ‘it.’”

Hibiki turned his head -- moving away from his shoulder was an all too familiar tentacle, which had wound its way completely around the leg of the tower.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” he said, looking back at Alcor with a smile on his face, despite the complaint.

“It’s not?” Alcor questioned, bringing a hand to his face. “I don’t recall you saying the tagging action was limited to our hands.”

“I guess I didn’t,” Hibiki said, laughing a little. Without delay, though, he reached back, tapping the end of the tentacle. “Well, it goes two ways, I’m afraid. You’re it. And no tentacles this time.”

For a split second, Hibiki could have sworn he saw what was most definitely a small pout on Alcor’s face. It was adorable.

Before Hibiki had the chance to take off, however, he felt the tentacle touch him from behind again -- this time, not a tap on his shoulder, but a push forward. Naturally, it sent him toward Alcor, until they were a mere few inches away. And not a moment passed before Alcor pressed his lips against Hibiki’s and then pulled them back again all too soon.

“I believe that would make you ‘it,’ again.”

Hibiki smiled.

Flying was definitely one of the insignificant perks of life now, all things considered.


End file.
